The Tunnel That Kills
Stories have been told surrounding a tunnel located in a small town in Pennsylvania. The tunnel, of course, was used to transport trains under a mountain back in the 90's. The tunnel was eventually cut off without warning. No information was documented on why this happened. This is where the stories began. Some stories stated that three teenagers went into the tunnel and never came out and to this day, you can still hear their screams. Another stated how the tunnel is haunted from the souls of dead individuals who were killed in the tunnel by passing trains. The stories also included a name of the tunnel: "The Tunnel that Kills," it was called. These stories have driven me to prove them all wrong. So on the 26th of January, 2014 I drove out to the tunnel entrance. As I drove up to the abandoned tunnel I examined it. The entrance was blocked off by four planks of wood. There were two other planks that were broken in half. The entrance was also surrounded by moss and had vines hanging from the top. I hesitated and got out of my car. As I walked up to the tunnel I checked my backpack to make sure I had everything I needed. My camera, bottled water, backup flashlight, snack bars, batteries, and my phone were all there. I took out my camera and started recording. "Hello everyone, I am about to prove the stories of this mysterious tunnel, are they real? Lets find out." I then started to walk into the tunnel. As I entered the tunnel, I couldn't see anything. So I turned on the night vision on my camera. After I turned the night vision on I saw a glimpse of what looked like a large rat climbing up a wall. I then started to walk farther into the tunnel. A couple of minutes went by and there was still nothing much going on. I looked behind me to see how far I've gotten from the entrance. I could barely see the light from the entrance anymore. As I went to look back into my camera I tripped on what felt like a giant rock. I fell on my left arm and dropped the camera. I went to grab for my camera, which took me about a minute to find, and sat up to check if the camera was still working. The camera was still recording and everything seemed fine. As I looked into the camera I saw something: an animal like creature about twenty feet in front of me. It stood on four legs, each of them were as long as 4 feet and possibly even longer. Its hands resembled that of a human's hand. Its head was deformed with some parts exposing its skull. It started slowly crawling towards me. I then got up and started running the other way as fast as I could, not looking back. There was a sudden flash in my eyes as I ran, making me trip. I got up and started running again, leaving my camera back where I fell. The camera was the least of my problems so I kept running. I started to search through my backpack for the flash light while I kept running. I found it and took it out. I put my backpack back on then turned on my flashlight. Suddenly, I saw another flash before falling again. But this time when I looked up, I saw a train coming down the tracks straight for me. I felt paralyzed staring at the lights of the train, I couldn't move. Then suddenly, I was able to stand up, but it was too late. As the train hit me, it disappeared. I fell on my back. My heart was pounding and I kept breathing harder and harder. After a couple of minutes of trying to comprehend what just happened, I went to grab my flashlight and shown it behind me to make sure the creature wasn't there, it was. It had been staring at me the whole time; its eyes, resembling empty eye sockets, stared back at me. I started to slowly back up as my heart pounded harder and harder. It suddenly turned back and ran into the darkness of the tunnel. I sighed with relief. By then I was done with this tunnel. I contemplated if I should go back the way I came from, or reach the other side of the tunnel. Suddenly, a low pitch growl was heard from where the creature headed. I decided not to mess with that thing any longer and ran for the other side of the tunnel. As I ran I kept hearing low-pitched moans coming from what seemed like the walls. I ignored them and kept running as fast as I could. It felt like ages but I finally reached the end of the tunnel. As I ran out I looked for a tree to sit down under. It was nice to breath actual fresh air again. I got up and checked my backpack for my phone. I took it out then called the cops for help. There was no way I was going back in there again. A cop car was headed here from a route around these woods. I sat down and got out a snack bar to eat. While sitting there, there was a sudden pain in my neck that caused me to faint. I don't know what happened but after I woke up I found myself in a hospital. The doctor was there checking his notes when he saw that I was awake. I asked what happened and he explained that I was found lying down in front of the tunnel bleeding from a scratch-like wound in my neck. He said the wound was pretty severe and I could've lost a lot of blood. It was healing up now though. He also said that I could leave by tomorrow. After I got out of the hospital I went to get my car from the police station and went home. Everything was pretty normal after that. But after a couple of weeks went by I realized that my legs and arms started to grow. My vision also started to get dimmer. My pupils seemed to start expanding. I also started to develop bumps on my head. No, this couldn't be... Category:Monsters Category:Places